Amroth
Overview Amroth was once seen as a land of hope by the fleeing peoples of the western kingdoms. Humans deposed of their kingships in the west by the mighty orcish hordes. Still, the Amrothians were from a proud pedigree. Warriors unmatched in ferocity that had bitterly stood against the orcs for years until finally being driven from their homelands. They marched east, though as they made headway into the lands of Amroth they soon found they were not alone. Several tribal groups of humanity had already claimed the lands as their own, having been beaten down by the orcs the Amrothian people instead began to intermarry with the local tribes. Their children would learn the ways of the land and their respective tribal rituals. Creating a divide among a once united people, Amrothian would no longer mean what it once had. Instead it has been used more as a term to describe the great northern peoples who wage their wars against each other. These tribes soon became petty kingdoms. From these petty kingdoms rose up armies bent on conquest. Wars would be fought throughout the Age of Conflict among themselves. Blood shed and killing became a daily occurrence within the realms of Amroth. From the western Kingdom of Solvrike to the eastern cities of Ranedal only might made right. Giving birth to iron handed jarls and blood thirsty bandits. So, it was no wonder when in 1,479 the Amrothians abandoned the gods of old. Sutral preached peace, Nihil preached justice, and Nema was a coward. It was the bastard god Aryzn that told the truth, only by power and bloodshed would a man properly rule. Anyone caught within the lands at this time worshiping another god was soon found and given up as a sacrifice to their new deity. For a time peace would come to Amroth in the form of the Great King Harald. This man united all of Amroth before he was forty, taking the heads of jarls that stood against him and then their lands. Those that would not stand with Harald received no mercy from the Great King. This man would lead a near unstoppable conquest of Silla, barely being defeated at the Battle of Onjo by the Antean general Kyung-Ja in 891 Anteo Deorum. Amroth lost her greatest and only king. Ever since then, for over a thousand years the Amrothian nation has been divided into its petty kingdoms once again. Brother killing brother, father killing son, and daughters poisoning their mothers. There is only one uniting factor about Amroth and that is her religion, she blindly follows the bloody path of Arzyn. The Old Men of Arzyn guide all peoples of Amroth towards their red god. Reading the blood of their fresh sacrifices and directing the jarls on what to do or where to go. Some say the blood tells of a new Harald to come, while others whisper of a great war that shall shake the foundations of the earth itself. Whatever is to come for Amroth only one thing is known, it shall be bloody. History Age of Conflict In the year 1,670 Anteo Deorum several small coastal cities would begin to take shape under the Amrothian explorers. These cities now form the backbone of the Kingdom of Ranedal. The faiths of Nihil, Sutral, and Nema had followed the Amrothians as they moved east. However, upon integrating themselves with the northern tribes the people soon found out about another deity; the Bastard God Arzyn. Through the sacrifice of blood the people of Amroth were given boons by their cursed god. Increased strength, heightened senses, and some say others are blessed with bestial forms. Though, it would be the Old Men of Arzyn that began to control the populace instead of the Jarls. These Old Men would speak of Arzyn's wishes and wants as they "read" the blood of their sacrifices. Soon, during the year 1,479 Anteo Deorum the lands of Amroth would be cleansed of the heretical faiths. Jarls under the influence of the Old Men would begin a religious genocide that saw the near extinction of all other religious groups. 928 Anteo Deorum would be yet another year of bloodshed for the Amrothian people, from the pools of blood would arise a hero who's name is still called upon within Amroth. Harald the Great would begin to unite the people of Amroth, kingdom by kingdom, and tribe by tribe until the entire region was united under his leadership. From Solvrike to Ranedal the Jarls of the land would bow their knees to their new king or suffer the consequences. Harald the Great would go about raising an army soon there after, for the Chosen of Arzyn had his eyes upon a much larger prize than all of Amroth. The Great Scourging King Harald the Great might have been in his fifties by the time he invaded Antea in 897 AD but the Great King's youth had not been spent. For he still appeared to be in his thirties and wielded the strength of a young man. It was rumored he had been blessed by Arzyn, though these are just rumors and do not tell the truth of what happened. The Great King of Amroth swept south into Silla, an army of trained warriors and ferocious clansmen came with him. The host under King Harald would crush all who stood in their way with ease, driving back the Sillan border guards with savage axe blows the Amrothians fought like madmen. With each passing day more and more Sillan villages were looted, slaves captured, and the lands themselves upturned by the marching of the horde of warriors. The Amrothian host would not face a proper challenge until they reached the city of Onjo itself, there the Sillan nobility that had refused to retreat along with Taejo Hwang Tae would stand against the army of Harald. Lord Hwang-Eun the brother of the Taejo would hold the city for a month, allowing his brother the time needed to seek aid from the Anteans. Even though Eun kept the city safe for thirty days it would eventually fall to the forces of Harald when they managed to breach the city's defenses late one night. The Sacking of Onjo was a cultural disaster and moment of gross violence in the pages of history. The barbarians of the north showed little mercy to those that stood in their way, brave defenders were cut down without mercy, civilians were slaughtered in their hundreds, and sacred buildings sacked for their gold. Lord Eun would be one of the few individuals spared in the initial looting, held as a prisoner by King Harald. However, Lord Eun would be forced to watch as a makeshift temple to Arzyn would be built in the city's marketplace. There it is said a fourth of the population was sacrificed in a blood ritual to Arzyn himself, it is also said that is where Harald become something more than man. Harald would not depart Onjo, instead living within the city for three years as the Anteans of the south gathered their strength. The King would eventually send a fourth of his army into Antea, instead of heading south with his loyal retainer Harkon the King prepared his invasion of Shiva. Those that marched with Harkon Borseth would never return. Even though Harkon was a brave man and one of Harald's most faithful followers, he had not taken into account the terrain of which his final battle was fought on. Thus, the Slaughter of Clans began and nearly his entire force was destroyed by the Antean army. Those that survived fled to Onjo with the tale of their great defeat and an enraged son of of Harkon. For the first born son of Harkon began to preach about death and destruction, blaming Harald for his father's failures. Vidar Borseth would depart back for Amroth would near a fourth of Harald's host soon after arriving at Onjo. This left Harald with still a sizable force but with enemies back in his own land. Near the end of 894 AD Harald would have to give up his planned invasion of Shiva, instead turning his attention to the Kingdom of Antea. For the Anteans would wage a grueling two year against against the Amrothians, pushing back the northern barbarians and retaking the lands of Silla piece by piece. Eventually this would all come to a head during the Battle of Onjo. In the spring of 891 AD the Antean force with their Carim mercenaries would begin to prepare siege lines as they reached the outskirts of Onjo. However, the Great King Harald knew his people could not withstand a siege. For the walls of Onjo would not become the tomb of his people, they would march to death or glory. There was one last thing Harald had to do before marching to meet the Antean forces. As soon as the Anteans began to work on their siege preparations the Amrothians threw open the gates of Onjo. At their head was their king, the iron crown of Amroth seemingly nailed to his helm. Flanking the king were beasts of men, tall enough to be confused as half Caesians. Each armed with bloodied shields and hand axes. Unlike others Harald would not sit upon a horse and direct his troops, nor would he stay safe behind the front lines. Instead the Amrothian king would be the first to step towards the forces of Antea. The shield wall was formed and soon they marched towards their destiny. Together they endured hails of crossbow bolts and arrows from sinew bows. Eventually they would reach the hastily formed lines of the Antean conscripts. Harald leaped forward, the skin of Lord Eun strapped across his shield. The savage king struck down any man who dared to challenge him, all the while his retinue fought just as savagely. It mattered little if an Amrothian was speared or shot with a bolt, for in that moment they seemed invincible. Their bravery was unmatched and their skill at arms would prove superior to near any attacker. The mercenaries of Carim would attempt to charge their cavalry into the flanks of the blood thirsty Amrothians. However, Harald had learnt from Harkon's mistakes. The Great King had lured several disgraced Shivan nobles to his side and used their skill at arms to great use. For the Carimites would only be greeted by steel and nearly driven back, for it would take the heavy infantry Carim to save their cavalry. That is when the Shivans began to collapse and the vengeful Carimites began to finally drive deep into the Amrothian flank. Such a battle was more akin to a slaughter, the lines were shattered but men would not flee. The Anteans were spurred on by their general joining the battle and the Amrothians were fueled by a bloodlust. Kyung-Ja, the general of Antea would charge her own retinue into the thick of the fighting. It is unknown if she planned to face Harald herself or if it was simply the plan of the gods but she would encounter the crazed King. Covered in viscera and bleeding. Truly this would become a tale that would be told for ages. Kygun-Ja withdrew her boy in the thick of the fighting as her guards charged forth to face Harald's huscarls. First an arrow pierced Harald's throat but still he fought on, cutting down two of Ja's guards before focusing on the general herself. Then the King was no more, for his foe had delivered the coup de grace with an arrow to the eye. At that moment in the battle the huscarls of Harald were cut down or fell where they stood like dolls, as if the fatigue of battle had finally caught up to them. Soon the cries of Harald's death filled the air and the Amrothians fled with few remaining to fight. The battle had taken a toll on each side with numbers still debated among scholars. The victory at Onjo was cause for celebration for all of Antea, their invaders had finally been defeated. Harald's body along with the other Amrothians were buried in a mass grave outside of the walls. While the Antean dead were buried in their own mass grave away from their foes. The Crown of Amroth was taken from Harald's body and is now on display in the Royal Palace within Zetia. The Peace of Kings The years of 800 Anteo Deorum to 300 Anteo Deorum would be rather uneventful for the world at large. However, the period known as the “Peace of Kings” would be a minor part of the Age of Strife. Seeing the Empire of Carim urbanize heavily in its southern provinces and build up its armed forces to deal with Orcish raiders from the west. During this time Antea would open up several trading ports on its eastern coast and begin spreading their goods into the southern kingdoms. Antea would also expand its borders to the west, taking over a few minor holdings from Shiva though this would not lead to much fighting. As for Amroth they would continue to war and shed each others blood. Only stopping to occasionally raid Northern Carim and portions of Antea. A few southern kingdoms would rise and fall, though their wars were typically short compared to the wars of the three “eternal kingdoms”. Years of Famine The Years of Famine also known as the Great Famine started in Carim during the year 298 Anteo Deorum and would not end in Carim until 296 Anteo Deorum. The blight that befell the land seemed to target both root vegetable and grain, though some scholars believe it to have been two separate blights that just seemed to strike at the same time. However, the average populace believed it to be a curse from the gods themselves. The blight would not remain in Carim, soon it swept over Antea and then made the jump into Amroth. Unlike the other nations of the world Amroth's divided kingdoms did not fall into despair over their failing crops. Instead warlords and jarls began to set sail once more. Fleets of longships began to set sail and along the coasts. Once blue waters were turned red by sacrifices made to Arzyn, with the bodies of slaves and kidnapped villagers tossed into the sea. From this the great leviathans of the depths rose up to feast and were only greeted by the spears of Amrothian sailors. Meat, fats, and tusks were brought back to the kingdom of Ranedal. Making the minor Amrothian nation rich from these new resources that were being collected en masse, along with curbing the kingdoms starvation problem. It is said the other Amrothian kingdoms traded thousands of pounds of silver every year for the salted meat of the east just so they would not starve themselves. Meanwhile the central Amrothian kingdoms would begin to raid the Kingdom of Antea, looting the villages of their life long foes for what they could. Some Antean scholars even claim live prisoners were taken back and used as a food source though the people of Amroth deny this. It would not be until 288 Anteo Deorum that the final Amrothian Kingdom would officially escape their famine, this would be the Kingdom of Solvrike. The King of Solvrike issued a claim that all slaves within the kingdom were to only receive a minor daily ration and forced to toil in newly allotted farmland. This seems to have worked as in the kingdom would indeed escape the clutches of starvation as these reforms were enacted. Age of Uncertainty 1 Post Deorum to 600 Post Deorum The age of Uncertainty is a brief period between the age of strife and the current Age of Conflict, the period itself is notable for a few reasons. The stunted growth of the Three Eternal Kingdoms of Amroth, Antea, and Carim while the Southern Kingdoms began to blossom. Taking their part of the stage on the global theater. During this age the Thorne Dynasty that had ruled over Carim as its Imperial family would die out, ceding that title to their cadet branch of the Rosenthals. The Amrothian Kingdom of Ranedal would become a trading power within the world during this age. Even more so than they had during the Years of Famine. For Ranedal would not only export large quantities of leviathan fat and meat but they'd soon add furs to their long list of goods. Sails that once spelled doom for villages and cities alike were soon welcomed with open arms. For the men of Ranedal seemed to have cast off the shackles of their barbarism, instead of raiding and pillaging their neighbors they would soon enter into trade deals with them. Expanding their trade network into southern Antea and deep into southern kingdoms. The Amrothians of Ranedal or Raners would be known as the first “peaceful” Amrothians. 176 Post Deorum In this age Ranedal would not be the only Amrothian nation to pop up on the map as a powerhouse, the Kingdom of Solvrike would be another Amrothain kingdom of note. Using its access to the western mountains to mine for silver, gold, and gems. This allowed the kingdom to buy off orcish raiders instead of being forced to face them head off, while bribing local lords in neighboring petty kingdoms. Causing their neighbors to cede vast amounts of land to Solvrike, very rarely did their neighbors raise arms against them but when they did they typically found themselves outmatched by the ever growing armies of Solvrike. The expansion of Solvrike would end in 369 Post Deorum after several poor omens brought forth by the priests of Arzyn. The Amrothian Kingdom of Ornmore arises after breaking away from the Kingdom of Ranedal in 434 Post Deorum. The lands of Ornmore soon became known for their exportation of high quality lumber and iron, though due to being a landlocked nation they were forced to enter into several uneven trade deals with Solvrike. Several clans, jarls, and even princes of Amroth began to break away from the nations of Solvrike and Ranedal. Forming a multitude of petty kingdoms that would disrupt the hegemony of the two major Amrothian nations. Due to the amount of rebellions and breakaways that occured in the period of 460 to 465 PD, the Amrothian people took to calling the period the “Years of Treachery.” Though, later in 480 PD several of these minor nations would either be consumed by their original host nations or other minor kingdoms. Government The government of Amroth is splintered by the petty kingdoms that have arrived. Sometimes the nobility are technically within the realm of one kingdom but within a few years will be under the control of another. Due to this reason the lords of the Amrothian lands are not only savage fighters but also masterful politicians. Calling upon ancient laws and customs of their people to secure the future of their houses. Kings, each Amrothian nation is typically headed by a king. These supreme leaders can call upon their jarls, chiefs, and huscarls whenever they see fit. Though, it should be noted unlike the Anteans or Carimites, the Amrothian kings must play an even more dangerous game with their vassals. Kings do not always have the support of their men at arms nor their religious advisors, for a weak king will not do. Weak willed leaders will swiftly find themselves on the receiving end of a bloody coup. So, it is typical for kings to place loyal friends and family members into positions of power. All the while keeping their court spies busy with gathering information on any potential foes within the lands themselves. Underneath the king would the jarls, a jarl is a man of a noble household typically from a high standing local family. These jarls rule over specified portions of their liege lord's lands, keeping them in order and safe from outside forces. It is the jarls who raise and train the troops of Amroth. Typically keeping a small body of professional soldiers while typically relying on militias willingly formed by Amrothian villagers. For in Amroth every man and woman knows war in one way or another. Thus, these militias should not be underestimated. A Jarl is also tasked with the maintenance, upkeep, and overall running of his specified plot of land. Now, these fiefdoms can range from vast swathes of land that may make up half of a kingdom or a few villages nestled together. Jarls with large portions of lands under their control are typically called High Jarls but hold "equal" legal power to their counterparts. Chiefs, beneath the Jarls are the Chiefs. Chiefs are the rulers of small villages or even clans within the Amroth kingdom. These positions tend to change hands rather quickly, either through marriage of bloodshed. Chiefs however must always answer to the Jarls that they make a blood oath with, swearing upon the iron of their blades and the essence of their flesh to remain loyal. To break one of these oaths is to incur the wrath of Arzyn himself, thus why when a new kingdom or Jarl takes control it can often lead to internal conflict or rebellious uprisings. For only an Old Man of Arzyn can nullify an oath. As for their duties, Chiefs collect the taxes of the village, stockpile goods for the kingdom at large, and keep the peace between the ancient families/tribes that make up his lands. To do so, Chiefs are allowed to also have their own personal retinue of professional soldiers. Huscarls, the final rank of "nobility" within the Amrothian government. Huscarls are freemen and women that pledge their allegiance to a local chief, jarl, or even a king. Instead of presiding over vast swathes of land or leading individuals, the huscarl is charged with defending his lord's life. Acting as a bodyguard in times of peace and as an elite military unit during war. Though, some lords use their huscarls for much more. Typically huscarls can be found guarding a Chief's village, collecting taxing, and acting as a form of police force. While a king's huscarls would never leave their liege's side, prepared to die for him at a moment's notice. Some huscarls also act as a means to break up a court's plotting or to halt any acts of subversion. Culture The Amrothians themselves are a proud group of peoples that are typically divided up into clans. Each clan is comprised of several families, all claiming ancestry from a common relative or even a local hero. Though, in modern Amroth a clan is typically a group of people from a specific locations within a chief's domain. Seeing as several clans will make up a single village it is common for the strongest of these clans to rule over the others, placing their own family head upon the seat of the Chief or having the Jarl do so for them. Such a system has created tightly knit families within the realm of Amroth, fathers and sons never far from each other. While mothers are protective of their neighbors children as if they were their own. Men may call upon aid from their distant relatives by calling upon their lineage or invoke the wrath of their foes by doing such. An interesting fact about the Amrothian clans is that some individuals have forgone their father's clan and instead taken up with their mother's. Thus leaving the home of their father and moving in with their mother's parents or siblings. Your average Amrothian is a farmer, fisherman, or craftsman. Though, all of these men are warriors. For when the fields no longer produce grain the farmer must take it from his neighbor. When the rivers run dry they must be reborn in blood. As the furnace burns low the craftsman must learn to love the battleaxe. In Amroth a man cannot know peace unless he is prepared for war, for their god is not a peaceful welp and he his needs must be satisfied. Each Amrothian must be prepared to sacrifice something to their blood thirsty god Arzyn. Though, this does not always mean the death of another. While the Anteans see Arzyn as a god of death and destruction, the Amrothians hold him as the god of all things. For the blood of the world runs through all living creatures, it is the currency of the soul. So, it is common for the average Amrothian home to have a minor shrine to Arzyn. In more recent years some Amrothians have taken up the worship of Nottial and Syan alongside Arzyn. At these shrines a man may cut his hand as a sacrifice, a woman may lay down the guts of a fish, and a child may leave droplets of blood from a finger prick. All gifts are welcome by Arzyn. Military The Amrothians are considered to be an ad hoc army in most cases. Relying upon every peasant, noble, and royal member of the land to do their duty to the nation they hail from. Taking up arms in defense of their rightful lands and to conquer the foes of their kingdoms. These armies are also used as raiding forces, taking from their neighbors to boost their own stability. Such practices have lead to a highly militarized society, with every individual a warrior no matter their position in society. For even the Old Men of Arzyn carry axes. There is however a professional core of soldiers within the nation that are constantly prepared for war, the huscarls. These men and women are troops that are in service to a lord or king. Typically childhood friends or even hired mercenaries. Wielding the best arms their lord can afford to gift them and receiving annual payments to keep them loyal, the huscarls are said to be loyal until death. Swearing upon the blade and their blood to never turn on their lord. Very few huscarls have betrayed their liege lords and those that have typically have good enough reason to do so.